


Body paint

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Body Paint, M/M, its Easter so this happened, sexy (I hope) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: "Will had let himself in to Hannibal's house he had been given a spare key which he would use only after explicit invitation.  Always feeling as if he would be rude to turn up uninvited despite Hannibal's assurances to the contrary. As he closed the door behind him the smell hit him. Rich, thick with a slight undercoat of bitterness stopping short of it being too sweet, but nonetheless it was unmistakable as chocolate.  A smell that always transported. Decadent and unmistakable. Not unlike Hannibal himself, Will mused and smiled as he closed his eyes and breathed in deep."





	Body paint

**Author's Note:**

> This is @drhanniballectermd 's fault...

Will had let himself in to Hannibal's house he had been given a spare key which he would use only after explicit invitation. Always feeling as if he would be rude to turn up uninvited despite Hannibal's assurances to the contrary. As he closed the door behind him the smell hit him. Rich, thick with a slight undercoat of bitterness stopping short of it being too sweet, but nonetheless it was unmistakable as chocolate. A smell that always transported. Decadent and unmistakable. Not unlike Hannibal himself, Will mused and smiled as he closed his eyes and breathed in deep. 

He made his way to the kitchen to find Hannibal stirring a saucepan on a low heat. The smell was even stronger in the kitchen. Will noticed the leftover ingredients on the counter. Raw cocoa powder, butter, golden caster sugar and what looked like bourbon. An empty jar was waiting on the side, gleamingly clean. 

"Hi." Will said taking in the scene. 

"Hello Will."

"That smells amazing what is it?"

"I am experimenting. I think this is the one. Please come and try." Hannibal beckoned Will to him. Will smiled and walked over to Hannibal where he could see the contents of the saucepan was a rich chocolate sauce, it was thick but not too thick and smelt divine. "Wash your hands and then dip a finger in to taste."

"Okay." Will did as instructed and went over to the sink and washed and dried his hands. He then made his way back over to Hannibal and dipped his finger into the pot.

Hannibal grasped Will's wrist as he removed his finger, lent down and licked the chocolate from the tip of his finger, swirling his tongue around the tip making Will moan. "Mmmm perfect." Hannibal said pleased with himself. "It compliments you perfectly."

"Hannibal. What is this?" Will was transfixed, Hannibal had still not released Will from his grip.

Smiling Hannibal responded with an unmistakable glint in his eyes, "body paint, chocolate body paint flavoured with bourbon."

Hannibal had still not let go of Will's wrist and was smirking at him, gauging Will's reaction. "Ummm okay" Will breathed out. 

"I've been trying to find the perfect accent to compliment your own natural taste. I think I have found it in bourbon. Must be your Louisiana blood."

Will swallowed rather obviously, "I ummm....you plan on what exactly?"

Hannibal released Will from his grip, he casually turned the heat on the hob off, then as he poured the chocolate liquid into the clean jar spoke in a nonchalant tone, "i plan to paint this on you, various parts of you, and lick it off."

Will gulped again. "Really?"

"Yes. Unless you object?" Hannibal had finished pouring the liquid into the jar and was now looking at Will.

"Won't it be too hot?"

"By the time I have you positioned where I want you and how I want you it should be sufficiently cooled, still retaining enough warmth that it will be quite pleasant when applied to your skin." Hannibal said all this as if he was discussing the weather.

"Where and how you want me?" Will was joyfully terrified as to what the answer to these two questions might be.

"At first I thought the bedroom but worried for the mess, so instead prepared the dining room table. I have increased the heating so it is warmer than usual, I have also placed a tablecloth down that I am more than willing to sacrifice to our cause. It's Egyptian Cotton so will be soft, I have also placed some padding underneath for you. It should be more than comfortable."

Hannibal's tone was still ridiculously casual, so much so Will thought perhaps he hadn't heard correctly. "So let me get this straight, your plan is to have me lie down, naked, on your dining room table while your paint chocolate on me and then lick it off."

Meeting Will's eyes directly and not flinching Hannibal nodded and added, "unless you object?"

Will arched his eyebrow at Hannibal, "no I don't object as you put it I just wasn't expecting this. Can I shower first?"

Hannibal sighed, "if you must."

"Yeah I think I must." 

"I will wait."

 

So Hannibal waited in the dining room, double checking the table and lighting the candles, he had different size brushes and the jar of chocolate body paint ready for Will. Eventually Will re-appeared wearing a robe he had found hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Hannibal smiled and went over to Will and softly kissed him "please remove the robe and make yourself comfortable."

Will did as instructed and removed the robe and carefully got on the table and led down. Hannibal adjusted the pillow underneath Will's head and made sure he was comfortable. 

Hannibal then took in the sight of his canvas, freshly showered and ready for him. He smiled and took one of the larger brushes first dipped it into the chocolate and painted one broad stoke across Will's shoulder. The chocolate had cooled but was still warm and felt comforting on Will's skin, the brush Hannibal used was also incredibly soft and felt like a light tickle.

Hannibal hummed approvingly. 

Then Hannibal went about painting an intricate design of lines, circles and shapes onto Will's skin. He painted his chest, legs and arms with the different brushes all in smooth practiced motions. Will had closed his eyes and was just enjoying the feeling of the warm rich chocolate and the smell which would waft up to his nose occasionally.

Once Hannibal was finished he stood back and admired his artistry. Will was almost dozing he was so relaxed which made Hannibal smile. 

Hannibal started with Will's fingers which he had coated, placing the tip of his tongue lightly at first and then with increased pleasure he began to lick the chocolate. Will was suddenly very awake. The feeling of Hannibal's tongue as it explored every inch of Will was electric. Hannibal was taking his time and as he licked, kissed, sucked and used his fingers to remove the chocolate from Will's body. Every now and again he would kiss Will fervently so he could taste the combination of the chocolate, his own taste and Hannibal's mouth. 

Hannibal's mouth and tongue were everywhere except where Will, at this point desperately, wanted them. He was painfully hard and moaning for Hannibal to touch him. 

Once most of the chocolate was licked off Hannibal kissed Will scraping his tongue against his own, "I want you to sit on the edge of the table." 

Will, helped by Hannibal, moved to the edge of the table. Hannibal then sank to his knees and took Will fully into his mouth. Will gasped at the hot sweetness of Hannibal's mouth as he began to suck and move up and down Will's shaft. Will had steadied himself on the table, hands and arms planted behind him, his back was arched neck curved upwards. Hannibal watched him as he continued to pleasure Will the combined taste of Will and the chocolate still on his tongue.

"Fuck Hannibal I'm going to come." Will breathed out and Hannibal squeezed the flesh of his thighs to approve. Will came and Hannibal loved the combination of Will's cum, the chocolate and the taste of his skin.

Standing Hannibal kissed Will who moaned at the combination of flavours. 

"Exquisite." Hannibal hummed into Will's neck. 

"My compliments to the chef." Will managed still quite breathless. 

Hannibal cupped Will's face, "I am nothing without my ingredients."


End file.
